Destiny
by Liv Cassidy
Summary: They were destined to be together from birth. Only doubt can keep them apart.


**Author's Note: **This is a **one shot **_preview _for the sequel of _Outside Heaven_. Perhaps you think it's crazy for me to be working on the sequel and Outside Heaven isn't even over, but, when I wrote this I couldn't get it out of my head.

You're not supposed to know who the characters are, it's intended to be left open. You **do not **need to read Outside Heaven to understand this. But when the sequel comes out, you it will help to read it.

It was originally intended to be a prologue, but now I've decided that this will be just one scene.

* * *

_**Destiny**_

_**Throughout the years I have struggled to find the answer that I never knew. It strucked me like a million lightnings and here I am telling to you.**_

_**Every second of day it is coming your way, future unknown is here to stay. Got to open your mind or you will be led to astray.**_

_**There's a time to live, there's a time to die. But no one can't escape the Destiny.**_

"_**Destiny" – Stratovarius**_

**~ Prologue ~**

**Her**

_Saved the bell_, my heart throbbed as the bell's ring filled my ears. Quickly, I looked away from Mrs. Heart's vicious eyes to read the time. _One-fifteen_, the clock read. It was that time – my favorite hour of the day: Chemistry. Chemistry itself was my least favorite class; but it was the only one I had with _him_. I had failed it last year; of course, had I passed I wouldn't be retaking it again with _him_. Every time I would close my eyes, his golden tan and delicious eyes would fill my mind. I felt possessed.

All around, I was a well-rounded student – straight A's – _except _for Science. Something about chemicals and their solutions threw me off. So here I was; the only senior in my Chemistry class. He was my lab partner; he made repeating Chemistry all worth it.

Of course, my parents had been frantic when they saw my grade. _"How could you?" _my mother's shriek still rung through my head.

_"If you needed help, you could have just asked. We could have gotten you a tutor, Sweetie," _my father had calmly told me. Of course I could have gotten a tutor, I knew that. I had risked my spot on the cheerleading squad – eight weeks probation; my spot on the honor roll; my parents' respect; and so much more – just so I could be his lab partner. He didn't know it, I didn't even know if he felt the same way about me; in fact, I was sure he didn't. My doubts held me back from revealing my true feelings to him.

He had been my best friend since I could talk; being a whole year younger than me. His mother would drop him off at our house when his father was unavailable – which had become more and more frequent over the years. Our mothers would go off to work and we would play all day long under my father's supervision.

As we grew older, we remained very close. My being a year older started to complicate our relationship more once I hit sixth grade. I was in middle school and wanted to be _cool_. My friends would laugh at me when I talked to him, so I avoided him as much as possible.

High school rolled around. In high school, everyone hung out – regardless to age. There was just one problem: I took primarily advanced classes; and he took all _normal _classes. He decided to take in his father's footsteps; and I in my mother's. They saw less and less of each other and he no longer had the _time _to stop by our house. What other choice did I have? _Failure was the only option. _

I would be going away to college next year; I had been accepted to the Illinois Wesleyan University – nearly two thousand miles away; I planned on studying theatre arts. Other than cheerleading, I had played major roles in many of the school's plays. While my parents were not _happy _about my moving across the country, they had come to terms with it. Besides, they had six children after me – so, it wasn't like there would be an empty nest. I didn't see the big deal.

As I raced out of my English classroom, I knew I would not have been on the spot had it not been for _him_. My mind had drifted and I hadn't been paying attention to the lecture at hand. As usual, Mrs. Heart felt the cruelty to call out those students which she felt were not paying attention. It wasn't like me not to pay attention; just lately I couldn't get my mind off of him. _Prom is two weeks away, _she thought_, I have to ask him…before it's too late. _My nerves trickled throughout my entire body; I couldn't let this opportunity pass up. Last year, my junior prom, I had ended up going with my _cousin _who had come to California from for the weekend to go with me; I had been so embarrassed – despite my cousin being a babe.

It wasn't that I wasn't pretty; in fact, some might consider me beautiful. My friends told me I could have any guy in the entire world if I would just open up and let them take advantage of me. The thing was: I didn't want just _any _guy. I didn't want to date just _any _guy; I wanted _him_, and only him. If only my skin could touch his skin; my hands could grasp his hands; and my lips could touch his. Yet somehow, he managed to be unattainable.

Some thought I was just playing hard to get; others thought I was a _lesbian_. I can't help but shake my head at people; they could be so wrong at times. Nobody understood; nobody understood me at all – not even my own parents. _I only want him, _I sighed_, why can't I just have him? _

I gripped my books tightly as I walked out of Mrs. Heart's room. My best girl friend, Emmy, giggled in my ear, "That was a close call, wasn't it? You better pay attention next time; you might not be saved by the bell."

"Yeah," I responded uneasily, giving Emmy a half smile. "Well, I've got Chemistry. See you later, Em."

"Have fun," Emmy waved, as she gripped her arm around her boyfriend Tyler. I sighed, grudging at Emmy and Tyler a little. I guess I was jealous; in fact, I knew I was jealous. _We should be like that; we should have been years ago, _she sighed.

I walked down the busy hall alone; and I must admit, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. My head was in the clouds as I contemplated how I would ask him to prom with me. _"Hey, so, want to go to prom with me?" … "Hey, I know we've known each other for years…so why not go to prom with me?" _My head spun in a daze; _thump, crack, _my bottom landed on the floor and I realized my books had shattered all over the place. I realized I had collided with Jordan Jacobs – a fellow senior and a jock. My head flushed as I looked into his deep brown eyes.

"I'm sorry," his cocoa eyes gazed into hers, "here, let me help you." He grabbed her hand, helping her up. Afterward, he gathered all of her books and laid them into her arms. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," I replied quickly. I looked around the hallway, realizing a good portion of the student body was staring at me. I added remotely, "Well, I better get to class." I started to walk away from him, but his strong hand grabbed my shoulder.

"Wait," he insisted, "I was wondering if you had a date to the prom."

I closed my eyes and fibbed, "Yes, I do."

"Oh," he replied sounding solemn, "I was hoping…well since you have a date I guess I'll find someone else..."

I continued to Chemistry; my heart was racing with anticipation. _Every second of day it is coming your way, future unknown is here to stay. Got to open your mind or you will be led to astray._

_**OoOooO**  
_

**Him**

_Where is she? _I wonder_ed, she has always been here before me. _My heart thudded as I waited for my lab partner to arrive. My nose twitched as I long to smell her rich strawberry shampoo that filled my nostrils each time we did a lab together. _She can't be sick, _I think_, she's never sick. _Having six little brothers and sisters one might think she would be sick more often; she hadn't missed a day since kindergarten. Sometimes I felt like her stalker; how could any guy resist her beauty?

My eyes jumped and my heart fluttered as she entered the room just in time for the bell to ring. Moments later, my eyes widened as I noticed she looked a little beat up – as if she had encountered a mishap in the hallway. Her hair was a little messy; it's not perfectly straight – as if she combed it one hundred times. Her clothing seemed a little rough and she was breathing deeply; like she was out of breath.

Still, my eyes cannot resist her beauty. She dropped her books on her table and took her seat next to me. Her deep blue eyes gazed into mine; she half smiled at me. "Hi," was all her soft voice could whisper.

I nodded back in acknowledgment, "Are you okay?" She nodded, still something seemed wrong. I tried to give her my concern; I cared deeply for her – but I was sure she did not know. How I longed for her to be mine – I feared that could never be. We had played together since we were kids; as early as I could remember.

Once, I had let it slip to some of my friends that I liked her – they had laughed at me pitiful. _"Don't you know she goes 'the other way'? That's why she went with her cousin to prom last year you know; she's embarrassed to come out of the closet." _Mitch had teased me. I knew she played hard to get; that what was what held be back from asking her out – that, and she was a whole year older than me. She would be going away to college next year – what could she possibly want with a puny high school kid? Despite what Mitch and some of the other guys said, I knew she wasn't a lesbian – she played hard to get; that was all. I had known her my whole life. Of all people, I would know.

My mind barely focused on Mr. Hahn's lesson, but she seemed deeply engaged. I'm glad too, because I would hate to see her fail Chemistry again – it was a requirement to graduate. Science had always come somewhat easy for me. My stepfather was a doctor and I wanted to follow in his footsteps when I grew up. I knew that in order to get where he was, I had to succeed in Science and Math.

Mr. Hahn was reviewing for our test tomorrow; I wasn't too concerned. We were labeling the periodic table – I had only had it memorized since I was about eight. Science had always been a fascination of mine – particularly In Vitro Fertilization. I had already decided I wanted to specialize in Infertility; I wanted to become an Infertility Doctor.

My interest in Infertility had sparked when I was at the young age of six. After three long years of trying to conceive, my mother and stepfather had failed. It wasn't my mother; they all knew that – there was me, after all. Their problems lied with my stepfather's low sperm count. As a result, doctors had managed to take some of his sperm and actually jaculate it into my mother. Nine months later my baby sister was born. My sister was the result of a miracle; I wanted to make more miracles like Abigail come true.

I tried to smell her shampoo from the distance; but she's just too far away. _If only we could be together_ _for once; if only she would take me as hers… _I nearly fell off my seat as the bell rang._ There's a time to live, there's a time to die. But no one can escape their own Destiny.  
_


End file.
